


Reflection

by Jewsters1986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Double Life, F/F, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986
Summary: Set to the Disney film Mulan's "Reflection"





	Reflection

A/N: Listen as you read https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_BtlAw4trg _  
  
"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter."_  
  
"You fucking pig!" Snarled f/n angrily, slamming the door in yet another would be suitors face, much to the dismay of her parents.  
"F/n l/n, watch your language! You're not at the Military Police barracks now!" Shouted her father as she stormed past him and ran upstairs to change out of the uncomfortable yet elegant dress her mother had forced her to wear for yet another pre-arranged courtship meeting with some arrogant noble she'd never met before. "Don't you dare slam that door!"  
Too late, the loud bang of wood hitting wood echoed through the house.  
"Ugh, I give up with that girl!" He sighed woefully as her mother stared up the stairs and shook her head. "I thought letting her join the Military Police would teach her some discipline and etiquette, not turn her into such an unruly little madam!"  
  
_"Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?"  
_  
Slamming the bedroom door closed behind her, f/n proceeded to pull the expensive jewellery from her body and angrily threw it down onto her bed.  
Tears of frustration welled in her eyes when she set about untangling her h/l h/c hair from the extravagant updo her mother had spent nearly two hours meticulously styling prior to the failed meeting, wincing and grunting as her slender fingers caught in the curls and knotted the strands.  
"Damn it all to hell!" She cursed, finally managing to rip the last clip from her hair without scalping herself and proceeding to shed the beautiful dress. "I am so out of here!"  
Rushing over to the wardrobe, she flung the doors open and started rummaging around for a simple wooden box that contained her military uniform, however not all of it was the standard issue clothing of the Military Police...  
  
_"Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart."  
_  
Sighing deeply, f/n shook her head and started to get dressed again, picking up the light brown jacket, she stared at it affectionately for a moment and gently stroked over the blue and white wings that adorned the left breast pocket.  
This was of course the sigil of the Survey Corps, not the green and white unicorn's head of the Military Police.  
However with her parents believing her to be stationed in the Stohess District to the east rather than in her home district of Ermich, it was easy to pretend that she had graduated in the top ten of her training corps and used the privilege that came with such an achievement to its full advantage.  
They had been so proud to hear that she had been placed second, only falling short of first by a mere ten points and that she was going to join the Military Police.   
However the truth was much more grim, she hadn't actually made it into the top ten at all...top fifteen yes, but not the top ten.   
So of course she was limited to the choice of joining the Garrison or the Survey Corps.   
Naturally wanting to satisfy her need to stop feeling like she was trapped in a cage, not only by the walls that protected humanity from the titans, but also from her parents trying to force her to conform to a life of nobility she hated, she chose the Survey Corps.   
  
_"Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?"  
_  
Slipping the jacket on, she then looked behind her and frowned at the dark green cloak currently laid out on her bed.  
This garment, unlike her standard issue jacket did bear the sigil of the Military Police.  
It felt strange whenever she put it on, a clear cut sign that it wasn't who she really was.   
Turning her attention back to the mirror once again, her brows furrowed further.  
_  
"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"  
_  
She hated lying to her parents like this, it tore her apart inside knowing that they could one day have to live with the knowledge that she was never coming home...or if she did she could be missing a limb or two if she was lucky.  
This wasn't who she truly was and she hated it, she was a selfish, deceitful liar and someone she no longer recognized.  
What had she allowed herself to become? She used to be so honest...what had gone wrong?  
"You know damned well what went wrong!" She scoffed to herself.   
_  
"Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried."  
_  
A rebellious streak had started to grow within her when she turned twelve and her parents began to talk of marriage, of course f/n was far from happy about this.  
She wasn't interested in settling down to become a wife and mother, she wanted to go out there and live her life how she wanted.  
Of course this had been the start of her deceit, telling her family that she intended to become a solider to join the Military Police and get a better feel for the noble society she had been born into. They of course were thrilled, thinking that it could be the making of her.  
She would gain a credible reputation that would bring honour to her family and make it easier to find a good husband for her, or so they thought...however that was never going to happen.   
The main reason for that being that f/n wasn't interested in the company of men...but women.  
_  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?"  
_  
Looking back at the mirror one last time so she could brush her hair into a simple ponytail, her e/c eyes narrowed at her reflection.  
Sighing deeply she glanced down at the blue and white sigil on her left breast pocket and smiled once more, how she wished when she saw herself she could see a soldier fighting for the freedom of humanity staring proudly back at her, but alas it never seemed to happen.  
Suddenly the sound of stones hitting the glass window caused her to jump around, a sly grin slowly creeping across her lips when she stepped towards it and looked down into the street to see a rather attractive brunette with oval shaped glasses waving at her from the street below and carrying a dark green Survey Corps issue cloak in the crook of one arm.  
"Hanji you idiot!" F/n giggled shaking her head at her lovers antics and looking at herself one last time in the mirror.   
Once they were safely out of the district, Hanji would most likely set about teasing her for rejecting another man before handing over the cloak.  
With one last look in the mirror, f/n reluctantly picked up the Military Police issue cloak and slipped it on, shaking her head and making her way downstairs to confront her angry parents before once again leaving the family home and returning to the Survey Corps headquarters.  
  
_"When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"_


End file.
